Marrying the enemy
by hannahpotter1989
Summary: Hermione is subjected to the Marriage Law and has no choice but to Marry Draco Malfoy. How will things pan out when they can barely stand one another. Please read and review thanks x
1. Draco Malfoy is your match

**Here's the first chapter of my new story. I don't yet know how it will go but wanted to try my hand at one of these marriage law fics with Hermione and Draco. I hope you all like it. Please read and review love Hannah xxx**

"Hermione! Hermione hello!" said Harry waving his hand in front of her face. She had just been chosen to be the wife of Draco Malfoy in the latest marriage law. She was snapped out her stupor looking at him in surprise.

"Sorry Harry I was literally miles away. What did you say to me?" she asked him as he smiled reassuringly at her.

"I said they're giving out the keys to take you to your new apartment with your future spouse. They will call you soon. I'll always be here for you!" he said as she looked deep into his eyes smiling slightly. She was a Gryffindor and was strong she would get through this somehow. It was naturally harder for her over what she'd had to do her parents but it had saved her life. She was used to eating little food and being on edge all of the time. It scared her how fast her reflexes now were and more so that she didn't need them. She walked up to the top of the room when her name was called and walked in silence with Draco at her side as she'd been asked to do. She didn't say anything to him she merely couldn't. She'd been through so much she was so broken by now that nothing at all even fazed her.

They arrived with Draco grumbling about something and she shrieked as putting her hand into her beaded bag the tent came out of it still fully loaded from the war. She'd kill Ron for not putting it away properly. Draco was shocked by the appearance of a random tent.

"What's with the tent?" he asked suddenly shaking her from her thoughts.

"Uh Ron didn't put it away properly is all. It just scared me. He's a real klutz sometimes. I swear to god you'd think he'd know by now to put stuff away. I'm going to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning when I'm more capable. I can now see we'll have to share a bed so either get in beside me or use the couch I seriously don't care anymore!" she said sounding lost. He was incensed.

"I'll have you know I most certainly will not be sleeping on the couch and you should sleep there!" he said shocked when she used her wand in various movements silently until he could no longer see her or sense her. She knew she shouldn't have used her war wards but she needed space and knew he wasn't going to give it to her freely. Why did he always have to be such an ass? Why couldn't he just be normal for once in his damn life? Why was she paired with him at all? Thinking about it she realised he'd never be normal given how he was raised and sighed loudly. She removed the wards to find him still looking at her in awe.

"I know more than you think I do so please shut up and get in. This is exceptionally awkward for me and I've been through so much that what is another piece of myself I'll never get back? You have no idea what people have lost because of this war and you never will. I see now it is wrong of me to expect you to get it much less anything I ever say. Please at least try to think of the impact of what you choose to say has on others. I can ask for no more than that!" she said as he frowned at her seeing how utterly empty her eyes were. She had no spark in them. Had she always looked so fucked?

"I am not used to this. It will take time for me adjust that I must marry a muggleborn. Father was the one who insisted we use the term mudblood. I don't care either way to be honest. I can think of only way to make this bearable. Come here let's both take some truth serum and answer questions about one another. It may help us understand one another. Mother always says understanding is important in a marriage. We will ask each other five questions and I will go first!" he said as she looked at him in shock. They both took the serum.

"What were you really doing last year when you weren't at school? I know you weren't as Blaise told me!" he asked her as she scowled at him deeply.

"We were traveling the country up and down in secret in order to find and destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes or objects into which he'd stored a piece of his soul in order to fully destroy him and we were very successful in that mission as you saw he is now dead!" she responded coolly.

"When you said earlier that I have no idea what you lost what did you mean?" he asked her seriously.

"I had to wipe my parents' memories of them ever even having a daughter and send them away to Australia to live under new aliases I created for them. It was the toughest thing I've ever had to do but it did save their lives. I had to erase Rowle's memory during our hunt for horcruxes which means I have no way of ever getting my parents back again. They will now never see their daughter grow up and marry even if I must marry you!" she answered honestly.

"What do you truly think of me?" he asked now curious.

"I think you are an arrogant self-centred jerk who has had everything handed to him on a platter and expects this for the rest of his whole life no matter who he is with. I admire the fact that you actually strive to do well in your classes. I hate that you slick your hair back like you just bathed in oil or something and those severe suits do you no justice. You could look good if you chilled out in terms of the hair and how you dress. I think you have a lot of fears which govern your being and how you behave. You judge before you actually know any facts which is so stupid it's not even funny. You know better but don't always do better. Sometimes you're a lemming and I imagine you are a self-serving jerk with a very small penis and an even smaller mind. Broaden your damn horizons every now and again and you might be surprised at what you learn. You have a charm about you which despite the awfully drab suits makes you look relatively handsome. I hate that you are incapable of truly loving or feeling anything as it's so sad and ridiculous. When I look at you I see an abnormal emotionless stone wall instead of any real feelings. I wonder do you ever care about anything that isn't you or you related. You asked for the truth so you're not allowed to look fucked off to get it" she said honestly. If he'd expected anything this was not it.

"Do you currently fancy anyone in the school?" he asked curious about her answer.

"I'm not supposed to say this but Blaise Zabini is very sexy and mysterious. With him you never know what you're going to get but it's not as annoying as it is with you" she answered blushing. This shocked and annoyed Draco as Blaise was his best friend.

"What do you really think of the fact that you must marry me?" he asked her seriously.

"I think that I will tackle this like I do all of my life's problems and eventually hopefully it can work out to the point where I don't resent your thoughts and feelings or lack thereof, of any of these things. As I say if you broaden your horizons emphasis on the word broaden anything is possible. I may even be able to love you one day in the future" she answered surprising them both with her utter honesty. It was now her turn to ask him the questions and he was nervous.

"What did Voldemort have you do during the war?" she asked as he gulped.

"It was horrendous he had me torture many people. I never had to kill anyone thank god but torturing people is certainly not what I wanted either. I just wanted my life to end at one point so I could no longer suffer via my own actions. When I saw Harry and indeed a way to end him I lied about knowing him so he could escape. I may hate a lot of things but I did want Voldemort dead none the less. It's not something I'm comfortable admitting but he did take things too far altogether I mean we all hate these things however we don't kill everyone because of it either. It doesn't matter who you are killing for no reason is the worst thing you can do. I was made to torture people because I was unsuccessful in killing anyone and although I hated torturing others I was at least relieved I didn't have to kill anyone!" he answered surprising himself slightly and her in the process.

"What do you really think of Harry Potter?" she asked him determination in her eyes.

"I resent him because he's had the life I always wanted. He never had to suffer at the hands of abusive parents and if he did then he hide it well. I don't like that he always so blatantly suspects everything and everyone including me. Don't think I don't know he followed me all of sixth year. I am not a fool I know what he was doing just not why. I heard through the grapevine that he actually thought at one point that I was the heir of Slytherin. It doesn't get more ridiculous then that. I mean I may be in Slytherin but I'm not that great. He has more choices then I and I don't like that! I imagine if you truly get to know him he could be nice but he doesn't ever seem to want to let anyone in. Then again I don't either so we're equal in that way I guess" he said honestly.

"Tell me something about you I would never know!" she said as he smiled slightly.

"Well my favourite colour is teal blue and I adore painting in my spare time as well as long soaks in the tub as its very relaxing for me. I know it's not something anyone else knows about me so I'd like it if you didn't tell anyone please!" he said as she agreed she wouldn't tell anyone.

"What is a pet peeve of yours?" she asked him curiously.

"Well I hate people who have no manners or worse yet someone who does know manners but is too damn lazy to use them. Your friend Weasley would be alright if he didn't eat like such a disgusting pig. He's not a bloody fool. He knows how to eat properly he just chooses not to do it the damn fool. That's so annoying. I mean seriously he might even get someone if he eats properly. I know his family doesn't always have a lot but he doesn't need to act as though he'll never again have food each and every time he sees it. It's disgusting and makes me want to puke sometimes!" he said as she giggled.

"I couldn't agree with you more here. Yes he's my friend and I care deeply for him but he truly does eat like a pig and it does make me sick. What do you really think about me?" she asked him as he looked pensive.

"I think you're an imbicile who doesn't know when to quit sometimes. We all know that you know everything but constantly shoving it in the faces of people who seriously don't want to know about it is so annoying. Sometimes you need to let people do things their own way and I believe you'd have more friends if you stopped nagging everyone to study and so on. Everyone notices you do it whether you know it or not and a few people have said it's why they're not your friend already. I think you look prettier since your hair has calmed down but I do hate your clothes. I mean they've certainly gotten better but these Weasley style things have to go. Asides from the knitted jumpers which are cool everything needs to go. I mean you're not an old cat lady but do dress like it sometimes. Speaking of which you could have an amazing figure or a poor one and no one will ever know based on how you dress. You could look better but choose not to which baffles me. When are you going to realise that smart and beautiful can go hand in hand. You're not a fool figure it out. I admire your work ethic even if it so intense people dislike you for it. I imagine that eventually we could work out because two different forms of intensity could cause fireworks no one knows!" he said as she looked appalled.

"Thank you for that rather harsh but honest assessment. I need to know what your view on PDA's and such is?" she asked him as he answered easily.

"PDA's are fine with me when the time for that comes. I love cuddling, kissing, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and fucking all over the place with her. It's not happened too much before but that doesn't mean it can't again one day if I truly try and so do you and I mean try. If you're nearly as good in the sack as I think you possibly could be there could be a lot of fucking in your future. I mean seriously imagine fucking the schools major bookworm. Hmm that gives me pause for thought indeed and even I can't deny that's hot. Once you get to know me you'll discover I can be rather possessive and protective of things which I grow to care deeply about and anything I do in protection of something or someone I never apologise for. Don't ever ask me to do it as it'll never happen. You may do anything to me in public you wish however I only want to fuck in private. No audiences or anything like that. I do have a modest side you know" he answered honestly making her blush.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked her while he could.

"No I am not. I have had sex plenty of times. Sometimes it was good and sometimes it was not. Hopefully my high standards can be matched. I like a man with a big dick who knows how to use it. Some men don't and then it becomes a frustrating disappointment. I know you're not a virgin but is it true that you have a small dick? Pansy Parkinson was telling people about it in the library one day!" she said as he blushed bright red.

"Eh, no it isn't. I regret to inform you that I simply couldn't get it up for her because she's truly repulsive. I know it's surprising to hear me say that but it's true. She couldn't excite a dog much less me. I am four inches down and nine inches up so I'm definitely not small by the standards of the day. She just didn't get to see it because she looks like a damn pug. Tell her I said so and you'll regret it. She just told people that so I wouldn't be embarrassed by her repulsiveness" he answered honestly.

"That is a surprise but then again you're not necessarily wrong. I'm tired is there anything else you want to ask me before we go to bed?" she said yawning.

"I just want to know have you fucked either Harry or Ron?" he said as she smiled.

"Yes I fucked Harry once after one too many and he was amazing but we swore to never talk about it again and we never have!" she said as he exhaled deep breath he'd not realised he was holding in. He had the sudden urge to blow her wonderful memories with Harry out of the water by miles and shook the thoughts from his head. She went into the walk in wardrobe to get ready and returned in a pair of teal coloured silk top and pants. Draco's mouth hung open slightly without her noticing as in this you could definitely see her curves of which she certainly had them. Clearly these awful clothes did more than just look bad as they disguised her quite frankly wonderful figure. He became slightly erect at seeing her in his favourite colour and silk to boot. Damn it why was she so attractive underneath it all! He groaned as his dick strained against his pants begging for release he wouldn't give it. He thought of Umbridge chuckling at how fast it went back down. This would be such torture.

She noticed his dick becoming hard and huge and then disappearing once again feeling weird until she remembered teal was his favourite colour. It was hers too but as he'd not asked her that he wouldn't know. She climbed into bed leaning as far away from him as possible and eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep. It would be a turbulent marriage that's one sure thing.


	2. The Room of Requirement

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

Hermione woke up in the morning wrapped in Draco's embrace as he slept soundly at her side. She had to stop herself from loudly gagging at the smell of his morning breath. What in the hell had he eaten yesterday? She managed to detangle herself from him and proceeded to go and take her shower before putting on her uniform. After talking with Draco last night she could now unfortunately not help seeing the whole thing of her clothes being too baggy. She still thought her style was relatively ok but even she could now see the clothes should look better. Altering the jumper slightly she insured it was now the right actual size. She looked in the mirror and could see already that she looked much better. You could now see her curves a bit more but she still liked that because her school jumper was thick it managed to hide some of them too. She didn't want attention from boys for all the wrong reasons. Slipping into the walk-in wardrobe as she passed Draco on the way to the shower she resized all of her tops so they were now the right size instead of one size too big.

She wouldn't be telling Draco she'd done it either. Fixing her hair into a simple French twist style and clipping it up she was ready to go. He came out looking shocked at her now fitting jumper. Maybe she'd decided this year to wear better fitting clothes. He couldn't help but feel mildly jealous that people especially the men of their year would notice but he needn't have worried as they didn't even notice. They were all too worried about the marriage law to care about her new or newish appearance. They both entered the great hall and Hermione seeing Ron stuffing his face cast a spell so that he couldn't eat anything until he'd swallowed all he already had in his mouth. He was highly freaked out but it would eventually train him to slow down when eating and so on. Draco smirked as he saw her casting a spell and then saw Weasley slowing down in his eating habits.

Dumbledore approached the podium signalling to everyone that he wished them to listen to him. "Good morning all. I should say that all sixth years and up will not have classes for the next two weeks. In this time they are to study. Each couple will be allocated five minutes each to spend together in the room of requirement so as to fully bond properly. Those who know how it works should have the most fun. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger will go first after breakfast and then Blaise Zabini and Ginevra Weasley…." He said until he'd reached the end of the list. Hermione went with Draco to the room of requirement asking for a holiday spa location in which they could spend all the time they wanted to and only ever spend five minutes real time in there.

Draco was impressed as he entered. He'd expected a library or something. "We can spend as long as we like in here and it will still only be five minutes outside the room. Whether you know it or not I do indeed know how this room works as I know you do. So what would you like to do first?" she asked him.

"Well I'm impressed to say the least. I mean that you have standards at all is amazing in itself. Let's go for a swim!" he said as swim suits appeared on them both in teal. She was in a teal one piece with holes cut out in the sides. She saw it and frowned she'd never wear this normally. In fact she hated it. She exchanged it for a bikini of the same colour.

"Teal is my favourite colour also Draco just in case you're wondering why I wear so much of it!" she said getting into the pool as his dick once more hardened much to his annoyance. He didn't want this but she looked so damn good in every aspect Pansy had looked so awful. He had to calm his raging dick down annoyed that she was able to excite him so much even though she'd done nothing yet. How embarrassing. He could simply tell that once they consummated their marriage god it was awful to say marriage wasn't it that he'd never be able to stop wanting her at every minute. How had he become so weak? She did a few lengths before getting out and lounging on the side in a deck chair with a book. It was what she did on holidays usually.

After a while she realised she'd not spent much time with him the whole point of this exercise. He was now reading his own book on a deckchair beside hers. "Draco we need to get to know each other more. It's what Dumbledore wants and expects of us. I need to know if there is anything you expect from a marriage?" she asked him as he sipped on the fruit cocktail he had in his hands.

"Yes I expect honesty, trust, subservience and a woman who doesn't work. None of the Malfoy women have ever worked and it would be seen an insult if they suddenly started working because of you! What do you expect?" he said annoying her no end.

"I expect someone who is faithful to their vows and actually believes in them whatever they happen to be. I expect honesty, openness and indeed open mindedness. I will be working as it is in my nature to do so always. I will not be some silly twit who sits at home like a lemming spending all of her husband's money shopping because I'm a dull art with nothing better to do with my time. As I can see it would insult everyone for a Malfoy woman to be working and earning her own wage I will merely use my maiden name to prevent that from annoying you. This way no one need ever know I am a Malfoy as that would bring shame on my working ways. It is the way I am and always will be. Anyone who knows me knows that and so to ask me to change who I am altogether because of a name change is very silly indeed and I won't be putting up with it and especially not from you!" she snapped as he smiled slightly.

"You passed the test. Mother always said I should test women by saying this to them and if the response they give is a good enough one I should remain with them. Obviously I have no choice now for fucks sake but I can at least see that your answer was good. I don't honestly care if you work or not but I would never ever try to change who someone was. Yes you're a pain in the ass who spends so much time buried in books that you sometimes forget to even live in the real world. You seriously need to stop that because I'm a lot of things but tolerant of someone who hides in something I am not. I can see we have a lot of time here before we leave what would you like to do and don't say reading!?" he snapped.

"I must ask is that really all anyone thinks I do?" she asked sounding a bit hurt.

"But it is all you ever do and if it weren't we'd see you actually doing something else!" he said as she shed a tear wiping it away with her hand quickly before he could see it.

"Well then let's go for a walk or something I dunno maybe we could…!" she said shocked as he grabbed her kissing her and then released her with bruised looking lips.

"Sometimes you don't know when to shut up. Come on and let's go for a fly around the area!" he said as she gasped shaking visibly.

"I….I can't. I'm terrified of heights and I've only ever flown in an emergency. I'm sorry I can't do it please understand!" she said as his gaze softened slightly.

"Look I don't love you and who knows what will happen in the future but I would suggest we start trying to be friends first, as to expect love straight away like the ministry does is ridiculous. Maybe we can just be great friend's first cause even I'll admit I don't know a thing about you except the facade that you show everyone. It is very Slytherin indeed even if I do say so myself. I am more open minded then I let on because I don't feel like I should have to show it all the damn time. In Slytherin you learn to put on a Stoney cold exterior which is what everyone else outside the house sees. It is done as a way of protection. I am only telling you this so you will understand why I appear different at home then I do outside. At home I chill out in casual clothes and lounge around studying or doing anything that takes my interest. I don't dictate to anyone at home what they should be doing but may choose to do so outside the home. It all depends on image and how what you're doing may make me look. As you're not that interesting I can see this won't be a problem for me. I saw your spell earlier by the way. It was very funny but it serves him right he'll now eat properly from now on. Has anyone ever attempted to teach you how to fly? If you don't know it can indeed be terrifying. I know you say you flew in an emergency before but adrenaline means we often don't think of things so seriously. Please come here. Look you can climb on this broomstick here and I'll climb behind you. I can steer the broom and you may cling to me if it gets too much" he said as she hesitantly agreed.

"Wow I had no idea about this whole mask thing. I mean I've heard of it but I was never sure as to whether I should believe it or not. I think it's great that you can relax at home as I'm like that too believe it or not. I'm not all study and no play at home. Once I'm behind closed doors I love to take long baths, play chess and even have the occasional drink if I'm in the mood. Ron and Harry don't always need to know everything I do. Us girls do have privacy you know. You'll be surprised to see that this year I've seen the light in many ways and let's just say Ron's grades are going to be interesting from now on. He's never copied me or anything like that but I have been guilt tripped into helping him with assignment writing, structure and so on. Suffice it to say he's been taking slight advantage of my naturally good nature. Well not anymore. I'll always love him as a friend but sometimes he really just doesn't know when to stop. Has anyone ever said you're a good listener? I'm surprised to be saying it myself but there we go. Ok so let's do this and please have patience with me as it's a very real fear of mine. Maybe if it's successful we can at another time come back here to learn some more who knows!" she responded happily.

She climbed onto the broom and he slipped in behind her. He grasped the handle and kicked off only going up very slowly.

"Careful climb on like so. Thanks for that. I'm a good listener but only when I actually want to listen. Look if Ron takes it too far again tell me. I've seen him do that before and it's ridiculous. I obviously didn't realise it was to do with class assignments but still he should know better. What is he expecting to do once he's married? I mean Lavender Brown may be a cheap slutty looking woman but even she won't do everything for him. Watch out for him and please see that he doesn't make you feel guilty again and for no reason to boot. Hold on tight we're going to go up slowly and I'll explain everything then" he said as she wrapped her hands around the pole of the broom and he wrapped his hands around hers. Training her how to fly was oddly thrilling for him as it was something else Harry hadn't been successful at doing.

"Look if I move it this way I go left and then this way goes right. Now if I want to go higher I need to move it like this however my movement must be smooth. If I jerk too suddenly I'll fall off and that's how most injuries occur unless someone hits you or chooses to knock you from your broom. Also if I want to come down I don't jerk it down too suddenly or I'll fall off there too and have another injury to deal with. Everything is done smoothly and as though the broom is merely another extension of your body. If you don't have faith in what you're doing nothing good will ever come of flying" he said as they moved slowly higher.

She inched her eyes slowly open so she could really see what he was talking about as he flew with her. She could now understand it more and did indeed like it a bit more now. He was right that understanding it did make it better. She still wasn't in love with flying but it had made it slightly better for her which in her book was a massive improvement.

"Thank you Draco for teaching me all you know. I still don't love flying but I do feel better about it now than I did before. Maybe as you say we can go for a fly sometimes on the grounds if it's not too crowded and I feel ok or even back in here. I'd really like that. I mean I don't really get quidditch much to the annoyance of Harry and Ron but maybe I can start learning more about it too through flying. All I know for sure is that Ron's team is a losing team and always has been. He'd hate me for saying so but it's true as far as anyone else who's ever lived has told me. Ginny says I should follow the Hollyhead Harpies but I'm just not sure who to follow really. I imagine it's something I'll pick up eventually" she said as he chuckled at her side while they both dismounted the broom.

If he was honest he was amazed she'd trusted him at all. He could have killed her or caused her serious harm but she believed in him enough to believe he'd never harm her and she was right. He'd never harm his wife or future wife even if he didn't yet love her. He wasn't his father that's one sure thing. His father had forced his mother to sit idly by while he was allowed to do all the bad things he'd wanted to whether or which. That wasn't a marriage it was a dictatorship and damn well he knew the difference. If he was nothing else he was a fair man.

"Tell me Hermione is there anything in a relationship that you don't like?" he asked curiously as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Yes I don't like spontaneity which then turns exceptionally reckless also I don't like to receive roses but that's only because everyone who is anyone gets them. I'm a unique girl and so I want unique flowers or even just flowers that not everyone else will be receiving. Also I don't really want you to do something merely because you've heard it's romantic. You should do it because you want to not because everyone says it's very romantic. My pet peeve is someone who thinks only of their own pleasure during sex. You can't finish too soon and then expect these women to get themselves off in order to finish. Don't ever do that to me! Either fuck me good or just don't even bother. I swear to god I'm done with these half arse jobs people do on things! Also if someone flirts with you don't flirt back as that's just wrong. If someone flirts with me and I'm not aware of it for whatever reason tell me so I know what to do to avoid him or the awkward situation. Also I should warn you that Cormac McLaggan really likes me but I find him repulsive however he's never been able to get it getting annoyed that he can't be with me. I'm just warning you he could try to do something funny to you because you're with me and if I don't get to him first you should be prepared in advance. He's an imbicile and won't truly know what to do so I should be able to take him down in five seconds but still should he try something stupid I don't want you to get hurt on purpose. Also you need to tell me what you don't like in relationships" she answered bluntly surprising him.

"Well I wasn't expecting that answer but then again I did ask. I love that you don't want what everyone else gets because I hate that too. I only ever do what I want to do, nothing more and nothing less. Thanks for the warning about McLaggan but he's an idiot and wouldn't be able to harm me even if he tried. I'm in Slytherin for a reason because of my cunning nature. I could battle him and be done with it before he even registers that he's already been beaten. One thing I always make sure to do is make sure the woman finishes at my hands. I aim to leave women wanting more and being married to someone who satisfies you in the best way possible equally as much as you satisfy her is a wonderful thought. I want equality in all aspects of my marriage. You should know by now that an elf binds itself to our family magic as they need our magic in order to survive and then they do our chores as a way or repayment for their lives. Things have always been this way and they don't like someone who upsets the natural order of things. Father abused his elves and I hate that. They never did anything wrong even if it wasn't to his exacting standards which in fairness I could never even match and he still always punished them anyway. That's not normal whether he realises it or not. What I'm trying to say is I never took much notice of the elves but I didn't treat them harshly either. I'll be sure to let you know if someone flirts with you if it's obvious you haven't noticed. Now this is something of great importance to me personally and I don't care what you think" he said before taking a deep breath leaving her wondering what he was going to do next.

"I saw whether I wanted to or not what a mockery of marriage father made and although in my own way I'll always love him because he's my dad he did not seem to be able to do anything right in his marriage. If he wasn't happy there he should have gotten out end of conversation but the bloody fool couldn't even do that right. **_I Draconis Abraxas Malfoy do hereby swear on my life and magic that so long as I live and I am married to you I will be faithful to you for the rest of all of our lives. I will not seek sexual gratification outside the marital bed and if I am having a problem I will discuss it openly with you like an adult. My marriage will not fail like my parent's one did. As I say it so I swear!_** " he said glowing blue to show it had taken into effect immediately.

"Thank you Draco for that. It was unexpected however it's only natural that I should do the same. **_I Hermione Jean Granger do hereby swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful to our marriage so long as I live and will never seek gratification sexual or emotional outside the marital home. As I say it so I swear!_** " she said glowing blue also. He hadn't expected her to do that and was if he admitted touched by her. After feeling a bit closer as people he presented her with a multi-coloured tulip as they left. She smiled leaning in and hugging him briefly before going with him to their home to study. She didn't love him but their marriage did now have promise and she was in a way proud of that.


	3. Familial Powers

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

Hermione re-entered their apartment placing the tulip in some water on the coffee and smiling. It truly was beautiful. They were interrupted by a howler which came with a package attached and landed on the desk in front of Hermione. Draco was now very curious. She opened it figuring that no matter where she chose to open it he'd hear it anyway.

 _Dear Ms Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _As part of the marriage law instated by the Ministry of Magic, Gringotts Bank has been asked to test the blood of everyone involved in it as they are on our files from first year of school onwards. We have done so for yourself and Mr Draconis Abraxas Malfoy. Everything with Mr Malfoy is at it should be but we did find a vault for you. You're still a muggleborn but your family is as old as the hills hence the vault you would have known nothing about. In the package attached is the Granger family Grimoire, A potion which will unlock any powers related to that family line that you should have had if there are any and lastly your key. We can tell you that you have ten million galleons in the account while not much compared to the rich standards of the day will still serve you well should the need for money like this ever arise. As this is your familial account you can chose whether your future spouse can have access to it or not and he may not interfere in your choices. We wish you well. Also should you gain any powers with the potion it will appear on a parchment for you so you may know what it is as there's no point in having a power you know nothing about. We thank you for your continued custom and have combined both of your accounts into the larger vault, Signed Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London._

She was surprised as was he. She removed the potion and drank it down in one go. It was pearl in colour and tasted awful. She gagged a bit before the awful feeling left her. A parchment appeared before her Draco now interested indeed as to what she had inherited from her line as he came and sat beside her.

 **Abilities inherited by Granger line: Astral Projection or successfully being in two places at once, Empathic qualities which enable judgement of anyone's character, honesty etc. and finally pain simulation whereby you can make someone feel any amount of pain you want without them actually being in any pain. It will be all in their mind but very real indeed to them.**

She read it in awe. "Draco what abilities do you have?" she asked him snapping him out of it.

"I am impressed with this. It is good and unexpected indeed. I don't choose to show my abilities to people so only Blaise my best friend knows about them. I don't mind you knowing as I know yours now. I have the abilities of Quantum Tunnelling or walking through walls effortlessly, elemental control of water and lastly telekinesis or moving things with my mind. Together we'll be Hogwarts most powerful couple. That's so cool. Try out your powers now then. You show me and I'll show you!" he said walking through one wall and back again effortlessly.

"Hmm I can tell that you're highly excited about what I'm going to do and oh my goodness! This is seriously unwarranted. I can feel or understand what Blaise is feeling because he's near us and it's not a good thing. You can't tell but I just made Blaise feel like he was being punched repeatedly" she said before moving so she was in two places at once sitting on the sofa and writing at the desk.

He clapped and then moved the water out of the vase forming stars and hearts with it and making them dance before finally putting them back into the vase. He then closed his eyes gently as the vase moved over to the desk and then back to the coffee table making her smile.

"That's very impressive. What can your parents do?" she asked as he smiled at her.

"Dad can control the element of water like me but as I am his heir I inherited more powers then he did. Mum can control the element of earth which is why she's so epic at gardening. What powers do Ronald, Ginevra and Harry have?" he asked her curiously.

"Ron has a sonic scream like that of a banshee and Ginny can alter her appearance and voice at will should she choose to do so. As for Harry well he can absorb the pain of things most people would be unable to suffer through and it is the one reason why he can take a crucio where no one else can. He can also control the element of air too. What about Blaise, Gregory and Vincent?" she asked loving this opportunity to know him more.

"Well that is certainly interesting. Blaise can make people say anything he wants them to but rarely uses the ability as he doesn't see the benefit of having it however he doesn't think like me. Vincent as you so nicely put it is super flexible but has the ability of hiding it which in turn serves to confuse people throwing them off during a duel. Gregory can freeze anything he wishes to but never uses it as like Blaise he doesn't see the value in it. I'm delighted we were able to share this together!" he said approaching her and kissing her gently. It came naturally to him and she didn't mind either. He broke apart showing her a dashing smile.

"We can use your ability to get revenge on a few people. I know you're not into that but once we've done it once we don't need to do it again. You can just make a few guys feel like they've been punched in the nuts or something. I want you to do it to McLaggan, Smith, Fitch–Fletchley, Nott, Parkinson, Ronald and Harry too. I don't want Ronald or Harry to experience being punched in the balls though just punched in the jaw once. This way I can move on from everything!" he said as she looked horrified at him.

"I will do….. NO you know what I'll do it all. I was going to say I'd only do the others but I am being biased and that's not actually fair. I'll be doing Vincent and Gregory as well as Severus Snape. He was a jerk and deserves it. Harry and Ron have at separate times annoyed me to the point of needing of punch and this will get it out of my system but I'm telling you no more after this. I will do it just now at dinner!" she said as they left the apartment heading down to the great hall. He felt like he himself had been punched in the gut but knew he deserved it.

She turned her attention to Harry and Ron making them both jump as though punched in the face. She did the same to everyone except Severus and Cormac. Making them feel like they had been repeatedly punched in the nuts she smiled as he crumbled at the staff table and so did McLaggan who was screaming in agony. As a consequence he got in trouble as they thought he'd cursed Severus and it had also backfired on him. He was in a month's detention and she winked at Draco who thanked her. He did feel better now that it was out of his system. Even Hermione could agree that everyone deserved a punch in the face once in their lives and Harry and Ron had gotten theirs.

As she sat down to eat Draco caught her eye and she felt her heart flutter a weird experience for her. She had truly resented him but when she'd seen all he had shown her and told her including the vow she couldn't help but warm up to him slightly. He at least wanted to make a success of their forced relationship. She thought of what he'd said the other night blushing. The idea of plenty of sex in her future if she was good at it made her blush in mortification. How could he be ok with simply saying this to her?

"Mione how are things going is the ferret treating you right cause if not I'll kick his pasty white bouncing arse ten ways from Sunday?" asked Ron as she scowled at him.

"Ronald we are adults and I will not tolerate resorting to petty name calling. I don't care what he's done in the past because quite frankly we all have a past now grow the hell up. He's been very open and honest with me about his life and before you say anything else I know all of what he did during the war as he told me honestly with veritas serum. We both took it and I didn't force him to take it so wipe that smile off your face. Why are you so insistent in hurting him or happy at the notion that I might hurt or want to hurt him? He's clearly trying to move on from the horror that was his life during the war I'd suggest you move on too!" she snapped while Draco who was talking with Blaise smiled slightly as he could also hear her defending him.

"There's no need for that tone. He treated you like shit your whole damn life and suddenly because he needs to marry you he's mister perfect. I just don't want you to get hurt. You said so yourself that I'm useless at expressing myself. If I didn't act like I cared for you, you'd say I don't care but then when I do it's too much for you. I'll never understand women I swear. The fact is he was turned into a literal ferret so you getting offended over that is ridiculous. Everyone calls him that and whether he knows that or not is not my problem. He was raised by a monster and is one by extension. I'm not saying it's his fault because I don't actually believe it is but it's what he is none the less. I looked out for you and you couldn't even respond normally. Don't come crying to me if he hurts you. I tried to reach you and you didn't even want to know about it. You know what I'm like yet you still chose to react that way. I fucking care about you and I don't want you being with someone like him because he'll abuse you or break your heart or god knows what. Please Hermione if not for anything else for me please look after yourself at all times and take no risks!" he said as she looked at him with a slack jaw.

Draco hadn't heard what he'd said but did turn around in time to see her jaw slacken.

"Ron I will do all I can to watch out for myself. I know you mean well but suck at phrasing anything you choose to say the right way. Don't worry about me I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. I don't want you to be his friend because that would an unfair thing for me to request and I know it. I just want you to get on civilly with him in some fashion. As long as you two don't ever come to loggerheads we'll all be fine. Thank you Ron all the same!" she said smiling awkwardly. That night in bed she didn't care to get in stiff so she did some deep breathing first. When she got in she wasn't way over the edge like she had been and soon fell asleep in his warm embrace not caring about anything going on right now. He'd ask her tomorrow about what Ron had said however right now he was happy to fall asleep holding her after all she'd be his wife soon so he'd have to adjust to this.


	4. Nightmares and passion

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep waking Draco up. She was mumbling about something and he couldn't hear it. Casting a quick spell to make her speak as clearly as she could whilst asleep he listened to her intently. _This can't be right…..What the hell is going on…..I don't want this at all…..oh my god I feel everything…why do I feel everything…I'm not even awake….oh dear lord make it stop….I never want this...you... You MONSTER!_ She called out jumping upright landing in a heap outside the bed on the floor. She looked up at Draco crying and as he moved towards her she moved away.

"Please don't touch me. Just leave me alone. I've had a severe nightmare and I need to be alone right now. I'm going for a soak in the tub so hopefully I'll forget about it!" she said as he said he was there for her no matter what. She entered the bathroom filling the tub and summoning a bottle of firewhiskey which she downed in one almost getting sick. It wasn't her wisest option but was the only way she knew of forgetting anything quickly. She was by now plastered as she slipped into the tub laughing loudly. She had been tortured in nightmare by him because they discovered that she couldn't have children over being tortured by Bellatrix. Hearing loud splashing sounds he rushed over to the bathroom door. He opened the door quickly just as she was about to drown and pulled her out feeding her a sober up potion and a calming draft once she'd caught het breath.

"Hermione please tell me what happened in your nightmare I can't hope to help you if I don't know about it!" he said as she looked at him crying.

"You tortured me because we found out I couldn't ever have children over Bellatrix torturing me during the war. It was horrendous and so frightening!" she said shivering as he looked at her in awe and a little coldly although he couldn't help that one.

"Hermione I am a lot of things and indeed I've been a lot of things. But I would never torture you and on my own life I swear it. If it does so happen that you can't have children we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I am annoyed slightly that you would think I ever could abuse you like that. I thought I had made it perfectly clear I am not now nor do I ever wish to be my father. There is always the option of adoption or even the fertility spell which can tell us whenever you like whether you can have children or not. Our mind does crazy things especially nightmare wise so please don't dwell so much on it!" he said as she burst into tears.

"I am so sorry and I know you'd never do that but you seriously didn't see yourself in that nightmare it was truly terrifying which is not something I say lightly. Do you know this fertility spell thing?" she asked him as he approached her slowly before gently cradling her close to him.

"I am here now shh! I will never hurt you intentionally. I know the spell and we can cast it together now if you like!" he said as she breathed in his scent becoming slightly more relaxed.

"That would be nice!" she said as he cast it her stomach glowing blue with hints of orange in it.

"This tells us you can indeed have children and many children at that. The orange part tells us that these pregnancies may not be as easy as most peoples because you were tortured during the war but everything in terms of actually having the children is fine. It may just be a bit harder is all!" he said as she smiled slightly.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your t shirt. I didn't mean to cry all over you like that. Thanks for telling me this. I feel better knowing this now!" she said as he chuckled at her.

"It's just a t shirt. I can afford more so don't worry!" he said smiling awkwardly as he got another erection from her clinging to him so closely which then went away again.

"Why does that always happen to you around me and don't think I don't notice because I do. It's there and then gone again" she asked him more curious about it than anything else.

"Well actually it happens because I get very horny in all the wrong moments because of you. I can't help it and it's not something I like admitting because it makes me feel weak slightly but there we go that's what it is. When I held you close to me it happened again. You make me weak and wanting of crazy things which I can't in any way help!" he answered honestly as she gasped.

"That happens because of me? Wow I'm amazed to hear that if I was honest. You um excite me too however I am more shall we say able to hide it then you. Oh god how embarrassing I can't believe I just said that aloud. Kill me now!" she said hiding her face in her hands. She wasn't meant to feel like that but she did. She was meant to hate and despise his every move but since the vow he'd given her she merely couldn't. He pulled her hands away gently, kissing each of her finger tips gently one after the other. He looked deep into her eyes seeing the colour of them darken somewhat.

"Tell me what you want baby? Put it in words!" he said noticing her eyes flash suddenly. She looked deep into his eyes remembering she needed to speak.

"I don't really know to be honest. I just know I want an orgasm and only with you!" she said huskily as his dick once more hardened. She moaned as he kissed her neck all over.

"Have you had much experience with foreplay in the past?" he asked her as she looked at him in confusion.

"What is that? I mean I may know what it is it's probably just that no one ever called it foreplay with me" she said as his eyebrows rose high.

"It's what you do before sex, you know the exploration of each other's bodies and so on!" he said smiling at her.

"Oh right yes I have done this before. It's where I suck your dick and then we screw, I mean that's what all the guys I've been with bar Harry have said to me" she told him as his expression looked even more shocked.

"Well yes you do but so much more than that. They are losers for saying that to you. They should please you too and I can see why you were so disappointed before. Don't worry you'll never be without pleasure with me. I took a vow yesterday and I meant what I said. With me you'll have all the pleasure you need and I won't ever need to go looking elsewhere for it. We explore each-others bodies properly. Come on and I'll show you and we can learn together as I will need to learn what makes you tick and vice versa" he said smiling at her as she gasped in shock.

"I didn't know that and I do feel rather stupid although it does explain my constant disappointments. The only person who didn't disappoint me was Harry but it was because he was drunk and I think we both knew it too. Okay Draco but please be patient with me as I may get it wrong!" she said in warning.

"Hermione we have our whole lives to get it right and besides which we should live in the moment and not on some rigid schedule whereby nothing ever gets done. Who knows we may have no children and just have happy lives together! After all the law states we should ideally have a child together if that's possibly however even they know they can't force us to have children together only marry one another!" he said leading her over to the bed and laying down with her there.

He waved his wand as the duvet folded itself onto the chair in the corner of the room so the bed was fully uncovered with them in the middle of it. He started to take her top off slowly and told her she could do the same with his. Her top didn't have buttons as it was an over the head one so he slowly lifted it up exposing her waist. He leaned in kissing her tummy gently eliciting a notably positive response from her. As he moved slowly higher he could see her ribs slightly and then her medium sized boobs were exposed fully to him. They had slightly brown nipples which became very thick and full when the air hit them. He groaned at their size as she'd been bigger than he ever imagined but not huge either. Under all of those clothes she really did look flat chested as he could see was seriously not the case.

She leaned in taking his t shirt off slowly revealing his abs which she was surprised to find there. She certainly wasn't complaining either. He had a slight six pack but most of the muscles were in his arms and neck and he looked damn good. She slipped out her pants while he did the same. She had on some lacy purple underwear and he had on boxers which were black in colour. He leaned in kissing her forehead and moving on to her eyes, cheeks, chin and finally mouth. She was by now anticipating his every move and he could tell smiling.

He moved on down to her neck peppering it in kisses making her moan audibly when he sucked and nipped at her pulse point gently. She was very sensitive there which even she didn't know. He moved on down one arm and back up the other. He was exploring her body slowly with his lips and tongue and had her cursing as he closed the space between her nipple and his mouth. He suckled on the firm bud pulling it upwards and flicking his tongue across the tip of it in just the right way. He repeated the same action on her left nipple loving how she moaned, cursed and arched her body all for him. There was something very gratifying about that of that he was sure.

He slid down her body kissing his way down one leg and then up the other as he brought her underwear with him. Sliding back up he kissed her hip bones truly worshipping her body for the beautiful thing it was. "I'm gonna eat your cunt with my mouth baby would you like that?" he asked her suddenly.

"Oh fuck yes baby!" she purred out silkily making his hard dick throb against her thigh where she could now feel it as he leaned in capturing her lips in a searing kiss the passionate fire burning between them. He slid down her body suckling on her nipples once more as his fingers found and gently teased her wet slippery core. She was practically dripping for him and he loved it. He moved to her cunt inhaling her scent, his eyes rolling back into his head. She smelled of fresh vanilla, the seaside, chocolate, coffee and firewhiskey. This was what his amortentia had always smelled like at least he knew who it belonged to now, the smell that is.

He stuck his tongue out tracing her lips with it as she squealed in pleasure. Entering two fingers into her vagina he moved in and out quickly while latching onto her clit and sucking it into his mouth.

"Like this baby? Is this good or do you need something else?" he asked her wanting to be sure he was doing the right thing.

"Oh yes baby. Uh huh just like that. Curl up those fingers inside me like you're telling me to come here with your fingers. Oh fuck yes!" she called out as he did so. Feeling her tremble above him whilst shrieking out he felt her fluids flooding his hand. She'd come and it had been a good one as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I've never experienced that when with a man. On my own sure but with a man definitely not. Oh Draco" she sighed as he smiled at her.

"Glad you liked it. I aim to please for sure!" he said.

"Well you did more then just please. If that's to be expected all the time you can guarantee sex on most days of your life because I need orgasms like that. You blew my fucking mind and I don't like admitting that one. Your turn" she said slipping off his boxers slowly.

She kissed his neck nibbling just behind his ear making him groan aloud. He was so sensitive there and it was his weak spot. She need only kiss him there to get him in the mood. She repeated his earlier actions only she spent more time kissing him. She scraped her nails gently across his nipples as he moaned some more. She licked and sucked them his eyes rolling back into his head. As she grasped his hard dick she could tell he was much the same size as Harry probably the largest she'd ever had if you didn't count Harry.

She licked the tip sucking it into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down appropriately. "Is that ok Draco?" she asked him nervously.

"Fuck yes oh fuck Hermione you have a damn hot mouth. Keep going don't fucking stop. Take my balls in your hand and gently wring them back and forth as you suck me. Oh yeah baby I'm gonna come. HERMIONE!" he called out spraying into her mouth.

When he'd calmed down a bit and she once more kissed his special spot he was harder then ever. Sliding down through her folds he pushed into her and began pounding her with his strong erection. He'd never been quite this hard before and he loved it. Sucking on her nipples pulling them every which way she was breathless. When things started to sound much wetter down there and he could feel his impending orgasm fast approaching he found her clit rolling it round and round. He kept going till he felt his cum shooting up through his tubes as he exploded inside her while she sprayed everywhere. Panting wildly he kissed her senseless.

"Best sex session of my whole damn life. Damn it Granger I'm mad for you. We are so fucking in the library one day and I'll definitely read you a saucy Novel by wandlight. Oh my beautiful, sexy, smart, prim and proper fucking hot fiancee. You'll be the death of me. I love you my sweet girl. I can't explain it nor do I care to try I just know I do" he said as she smiled at him.

"You're not wrong I'm delighted to say for that was my best time ever. You're so fucking good in every way. I swear to god I might be the one to instigate the library because I need you all the time. I have no idea what this means either but I love you so damn much. Oh Draco don't ever change this couldn't have blown my mind any more than it already did" she said kissing him as they cleaned up. Feeling closer then ever they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. If the love making and raw emotion between them was that intense she couldn't wait to go at it again. Damn he'd been so much better then anyone else she'd ever been with.


	5. Freaking out in class

**I know it's been an age but here is the next chapter. I was suffering with major writers block and only managed to complete another chapter recently. Please read and review love Hannah x**

Waking up in the morning Hermione moved around groaning slightly as she slipped from the bed. She actually hurt inside slightly. Maybe he'd been bigger then she had initially thought. The blood in her knickers confirmed she was wrong indeed. She had gotten her cycle and felt horrendous. She couldn't believe she had succumbed to Draco last night but she couldn't help it. She felt slightly annoyed that neither Ron or Harry had ended up being as sensitive as Draco. How was it that he was suddenly the more sensitive man? Now of course Harry had a reason for not being sensitive due to the way he'd been raised however Ron had no excuse. Hermione looked around for her make up bag taking out the small vial of pain-relieving potion. Her boobs really hurt and were very swollen today as they always were during in her cycle. She quickly slipped into the shower feeling the relief the hot water always gave her.

She was still thinking deeply about everything which had happened over the last few days in awe. She'd learned so much about Draco that she never knew about him. Should she take some dreamless sleep potions so she no longer got nightmares? I mean her nightmares were not always all about him. Mostly they were about coming home and finding her parents dead which was silly as they were very much alive and living their best lives in Australia. Although silly she couldn't control her nightmares either something which still served to annoy her. After her heart to heart with Draco the other night she had realised that there was more to life then simply letting people see only the academic side of her. She continued to wash in the shower humming a tune before switching it off and getting out. She grabbed a fluffy towel and began drying off as Draco woke up in the next room. She put her hair half up, half down only then seeing the love bites on her neck and blushing. Using a concealment charm, she hid them from view and continued getting dressed.

He entered the bathroom as she was applying some cream to her face and smiled slightly. The slightly sideways smile looked wonderful on him although she'd never be telling him that. His ego was big enough and he didn't need for it to get larger. He sauntered over to shower now wearing nothing but a towel and turned giving her a quick kiss on the lips and returned to his shower. He was indeed very tender something you'd never expect from him that's for sure. She emerged to see some chocolates on her pillow along with a note from him. She had never craved chocolate so much in her life. She was always like that when she was on her period and couldn't thank him enough. The note read:

 _Hermione,_

 _These are for you enjoy them. You can never say I'm not thoughtful. Don't forget what I said about the Slytherin image as it were. I will always be as I have been outside this house with the only difference that I'm now not nasty to you for…well… for obvious reasons. I can honestly say if other nights are going to be like last night all will be well with us. Enjoy your chocolates I know most women like them and although I said no predictable gifts yesterday fuck it you deserve them._

 _Draco x_

She read it and smiled before popping one of the luxurious truffles in her mouth and moaning deeply as he emerged wrapped around the waist in a towel his eyes shooting up into his fringe. "Hermione are you alright?" he asked her as she ate another one moaning.

"Yes, I really am actually. I can't thank you enough for the chocolates. At times like this I really do crave chocolates!" she said gesturing to her stomach which he understood.

"I'm not good with this and I never have been but as I said I have no intention of becoming my father. Tell me clearly what you need whenever you need it and I will try to get it for you as long as it's reasonable however. Please don't ask me for things every minute of the day as that will piss me off because that kind of shit is enough to annoy anyone!" he said as she smiled at him.

"You know what Draco all I want from you right now is a good kiss!" she said looking at him and seeing his eyebrows raise in surprise again before his eyes darkened considerably and he smiled at her.

"You know that's not really what I meant but I will oblige you. You never need to ask for that just so you know. I know I never will!" he said in a husky voice that made her shiver from head to toe. You know that kind of rough deepness that touches your core in the best way possible. He leaned in and as he did so there was a bang at their door making her groan aloud.

"Hey 'Mione are you in there? We need breakfast. Are you coming?" shouted Ron as she growled out bastard under her throat.

"I'll be right there!" she called back grabbing Draco and kissing him so deeply it almost took his breath away and left him with a prominent erection he'd need to fix before he could leave himself. She smiled at him giving him one last kiss and heard him say you'll pay for that before she slipped out of the portrait where Ron and Harry were waiting with Ginny for her. Ginny had much to her surprise been paired with Blaise Zabini and so far, they'd spent all their time arguing. He expected her to behave in a certain way and she didn't believe in being told what to do. That morning they'd had the most passionate snogging session of their lives almost having sex before they stopped themselves and now they weren't talking. Harry who had been paired with Luna was doing fine. She was a wondrous person behind closed doors and minus some clothes. He wouldn't be telling anyone that though.

"Weasley meet me at home at six! We need to talk after classes and all that!" Blaise shouted at her as she agreed not wanting to argue anymore. Draco emerged from the house looking very much his old self.

"Well I'm off to breakfast are you lot coming or are you waiting for Weasley's manners to catch up with him. It's called knocking. Don't bang on my door again asshole" he said as Ron's face grew red in rage.

"I will do no such thing. I couldn't have known where she was or that she would have heard me so I did knock only louder then normal. Keep your moods to yourself ferret face. Touch her in any way which is not good and you'll be laughing out the other side of your face!" he thundered as Hermione facepalmed from beside him.

She was seriously not in the mood today for any drama. "What the blazes did I say yesterday? You, knocked it was rude get the hell over it. You weren't an asshole but now you're acting like one. For goodness sake you're a man and not a child act like one. Name calling indeed. Malfoy just go and get breakfast before he does something stupid and actually hurts himself and next time refrain from using phrases such as asshole unless they are warranted!" she said as tears fell from her eyes as soon as Malfoy's back was turned.

Ron seeing this didn't know how to respond. "'Mione I…um…I'm sorry but he doesn't get to call me an asshole like that without me saying something to him. What was I supposed to do?!" he said sounding desperate.

"You were supposed to acknowledge that you'd been rude and apologise and he was not supposed to call you an asshole but I'll deal with him myself later on. Next time please think before you act because you're being ridiculous and it's not a good thing" she said as he sighed. Why did Ron always have to take things too far? She knew Draco loved antagonising him to get a rise out of him which he nearly always did. Sometimes Draco was an ass simply because he could be and that wasn't a good thing. He had been nice to her thus far but it was purely for selfish reasons. He'd seen his parents and knew that really no matter who he'd ever married he didn't want it to be like that. This feeling he had was not solely unique or something. Thinking more about the law she became lost in her thoughts. They had to marry soon and live the rest of their lives together and whether they had kids or not was up to them as the whole point of this marriage law had been unity and not reproduction. She ate her breakfast in silence relishing the moment to think about everything. Looking at her time table she saw she didn't actually have a class right away and chose to go to the room of requirement for relaxation as she'd told the others.

She'd already decided to be less predictable. The others had assumed she'd gone there to read in privacy which hadn't been true. She'd gone there to dance. She put on Prince's Kiss using the gramophone provided and began to shake all around the room truly feeling free. She did love to dance and this was in a way a release for her. She was worried about Ginny as she really didn't seem to be getting on with Blaise. The whole thing of this marriage law was unity and they couldn't even harmonise now what would they be like in the future if they were this bad. I mean she couldn't blame Ginny but part of her was jealous too I mean Zabini was hot and everyone knew it. Draco wasn't bad either but Zabini did make you drool somewhat if you thought about him too much. Thinking about Draco she shuddered deeply. He'd been so amazing last night and she'd never been with a better man if you didn't count Harry and no one did as he had been a drunken fumble and they both knew it. Draco wasn't just for Christmas he was like a puppy and for life. Thinking this had her in convulsions of laughter as she could imagine the disgust on his face if she said it to his face. She never would however.

Draco had realised they didn't have class and went looking for her in the library but didn't find her there becoming annoyed. Where in the hell was she? He then thought of the room of requirement facepalming slightly. As he neared the room she actually came out looking slightly flushed from all of her dancing. She felt truly wonderful. She always did when she danced which was rare so she'd already decided to dance more in her future. "There you are I've been looking for you" he said seriously.

"Miss me, did you?" she asked him cheekily.

"Um no well…um…yes…Look come on we'll be late for class. I'm sorry about Weasley by the way however he did have it coming. I wanted some quality alone time with my woman and he ruined it for me. Never mind I guess I still have tonight for the quality alone time with you!" he said as she sighed.

"Actually, I won't be home early tonight as I need to talk with Ginny about some things. If the talk is a short one I'll be home sooner rather than later. She's really worrying me about Blaise. For some really annoying reason she really seems to seriously dislike him and I'm sick of it. Look I'm sorry but if you land someone like Zabini you're not allowed to complain Crabbe on the other hand you see someone complaining about and they'd be right. However, that's only because he has nothing but air between his ears. I'd rather date someone ugly than someone dim" she said as Draco smirked at her.

"Which one am I ugly or dim?" he joked as she looked at him in awe.

"Well up until this year I would have said you had an ugly heart but now I know you, I know that's not true. I do have a question though why do you get so annoyed when you ask for an opinion and actually get it? Do women in Slytherin not actually give opinions when asked for them?" she asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Actually, yes they do it's just shocking when you do it as you're so blunt. Hermione I must ask you something and I know it's weird and so am I by extension for asking it but did you think of Blaise last night?" he said as she looked very confused.

"Well he might be extremely stunning and hot indeed but I didn't need to think of him as I was with my own um hot and um stunning mess. Blaise is the kind of guy who's gorgeous to look at however you're the kind of guy who's gorgeous to be with" she said as they walked down the corridor. He took her hand in his interlacing their fingers and tingles ran up and down her spine. Nothing had ever made her feel like that before. Herself and Ron had kissed during the battle but it had only been because they thought they might die soon. It hadn't really meant much to any of them and they had merely remained best friends and not discussed it again. Entering their potions class Professor Snape had them all sit down together in their married pairs and jumped when hexes flew between Ginny and Blaise.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO OR I SWEAR TO YOU I'LL CUT IT OFF. INTERVENE ANYONE AND I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!" she snapped as Blaise dodged a curse and got hit with another before Snape separated them both with a shield.

"DO AS I TELL YOU AND EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST FINE YOU'RE SO DAMN STUBBORN!" he snapped back.

"Look this marriage law sucks but we've all got to do our bit and just get on with it. Blaise perhaps lessen the amount of pureblood ways you try and get her to follow and Ginevra stop forgetting your not on the quidditch pitch. I am not happy with my match either but you don't see me cursing her or vice versa. Grow up now the pair of you before I seriously consider expelling you both and yes I did say both!" he snapped shocking them both into silencing them altogether. With a well-aimed concealment charm Blaise was able to hide his extreme erection not before Hermione noticed it, noticing Draco's was bigger and then blushing deep red at her thoughts. If Draco noticed anything he didn't say anything.

Hermione couldn't have been more disappointed with her friend. If she'd had a choice she wouldn't have chosen Malfoy obviously but she was mature enough to know that he was chosen for her and to accept that choice whether or which. She'd actually gotten to know him and realised he wasn't so bad. He still had his moments but then again didn't everyone. No one liked the position they were in but they weren't all going around acting reckless like this. If there was an emergency someone would seriously get hurt as those two were so busy arguing with each other that they wouldn't even notice someone in distress and that was dangerous. Being eighth years they were of course now all in the same class

Crying Ginny healed Blaise and sat down. "Please just stop. It's all too much for me and I can't take it. I spent my whole life listening to and taking orders from my brothers I'll not do it with my husband as well!" she said as she cradled her head in her hands.

"Ginevra I'm so sorry I'm just used to always getting my own way and tend to freak out when I don't. Look this situation is a pile of dung and we both known it but I know if we don't try it will definitely never work out" he said extending his hand which she shook feeling slightly better. If truth be known she never knew he felt the same way as she did. Today was shaping up to be an interesting one that's for sure.


End file.
